


sleepover

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Trauma, Travis Has a Crush on Sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis stands outside Addison Apartments.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 32





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet i found and fixed up :p like a lil bite of popcorn...
> 
> i hope you enjoy! 💖

He wants to be excited.

By all accounts, he _is_ excited. His hands are too-warm shaking leaves and his heart is a pounding drum, but it isn't only eagerness making it so. It should have a healthy kind of nervousness, some common anxiety giving him butterflies, but Travis Phelps is rarely ever so lucky.

Truth be told, he's terrified.

Most boys, he's certain, don't get nauseas to the point of getting sick over a sleepover. Cold sweats, wobbly knees… He's a complete mess and it makes him so _angry_. Why can't he just act normal for once? _Be_ normal?

Travis sighs and shakes his head. No, he doesn't think like that anymore. This isn't about being normal, this is about _being._ Period. For most people, this would be a fun and casual night out of the house, but for Travis, this'll be an exercise in existing as he is and _that's okay._

"It's okay," he murmurs to himself. The sound of his own voice wobbling makes him blush. "Ugh. Just let it happen. Time does most of the work - you just have to make it through the days in between."

Still, he can't help but feel a little embarrassed at his behavior, at his feelings. How dramatic. How shameful. How stupid. How pitiful.

The words run around and around and around in his head, sounding all too much like his father, but Sal's voice, blessedly, remains louder.

_It's okay. Move at your pace, no one else's._

"Move at my pace." Travis looks up at the red brick of Addison Apartments, his eyes flitting between the shadowed windows as well as the lit ones, and then sighs. "If you say so, Sally Face."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
